


peaches n' cream

by ongnable (mygalaxy)



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cloud-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, NielWoon, Pining, sungwoon is whipped and daniel is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygalaxy/pseuds/ongnable
Summary: Daniel thwarts all of Sungwoon's attempts to confess. Allegedly.





	peaches n' cream

****

 

**// {one} outside the blanket**

Daniel likes to hug people in his sleep, the same way he likes to catapult them off the bed; and the boy wakes up with messy sheets each morning, while Sungwoon wakes up to a wrecked heart and Daniel’s leg draped across his torso and head tucked under his chin.

He replays the memory of the first time it had happened every so often. The way Daniel snuck into his bed just past three in the morning, landing with a thud on the left side of Sungwoon’s bed as if he owned it.

_“Scoot.” Sungwoon laid down the ground rules despite being groggy from waking._

_Daniel was a human furnace and snored like a tractor – if he was going to put up with the noise, he should be allowed some compromises._

_(1) No cuddling unless he initiated it._  
_(2) No drooling on his sheets._  
_(3) ABSOLUTELY, ABSOLUTELY NO stealing of blankets._

Needless to say, none were followed.

Looking back, knowing that Daniel had probably mistakenly entered his room after a long schedule it shouldn’t surprise Sungwoon that he didn’t pay any attention to said rules. Especially since he’d apologized the next morning and made up some weak excuse based on how his ‘ _hyung smells nice_ ’. But the darker haired boy doesn’t remember a koala being part of the Wanna One deal.

Sungwoon had thought that he used up all his luck on Produce and getting into the final group. 

But no - that was just the start. Now, something else invades his mind to compete with that old fear of always falling behind or not being enough. A stupid chant of  _Daniel Daniel Daniel_. Yet, unlike before, everything falls right in place. 

And he hopes that by keeping Daniel by his side, the universe will continue to shift just for them. Because he can’t imagine not waking up next to the giant puppy now that he’s had a taste – _been spoiled_  – with this unending stream of affection.

Which is why he’d planned to confess this bright morning. With the sunlight shining happily outside and all the members already out at the movies. Perfect.

”Morning, hyung,” is mumbled into the pillow, the distinctive shampoo scent enough to notify Daniel of the other’s presence as he proceeds sit up and wrap the duvet around the Sungwoon’s smaller frame, rolling the two of them back under the warm covers he isn’t ready to leave.

It’s even colder this year, and the lowered heating in the room –  _“because it dries the skin out!”_  – meant that the normally-sleeps-shirtless one out of the duo has an even harder time waking up.

When Daniel finally lets him go after he complains of the heat - all the elder wants to do is punch his cheeks and call him cute, but Daniel is the one cooing at how cute his Sungwoonie-hyung is with his fluffy hair and slightly bloated face instead. 

And the words die out, with the only noise remaining being Daniel's laughter dissolving into giggly-snores at the expense of Sungwoon’s own blossoming blush before Daniel falls back to sleep, his body trapped as a hug-toy between strong arms.

 

**//. from produce {two} produce**

When Daniel holds up a matching set of clothes ( _in a smaller size_ , Sungwoon grudgingly makes note of) and asks him if he’d like to wear it for their next movie outing, Sungwoon has a hard time keeping a straight face.

The set is definitely cute, and definitely something Daniel would wear, but personally, the shade of baby pink in question suits the maknae line a lot more in his opinion.

“I don't look good in baby pink. It washes me out.”

“Hyung, it’s called  _[Pink Marshmallow](https://ongnable.tumblr.com/post/181039398308/ily-insert-ong-emoji-bc-im-on-mobile)_.” He argues as if ‘pink marshmallow’ isn't just a fancier way to say baby pink. “It matches us! I’m the pink and you’re the marshmallow!

_That little-_

“Are you calling me fat!?”

“No~” Daniel whined, “but a marshmallow is basically a candy cloud isn’t it?”

And it’s small. Squishy. And very soft. Daniel wasn’t going to tell him though, he didn’t want to suffer the wrath of a small giant.

“I thought you were a peach. This is  _pink_.”

“Pink Marshmallow.” The younger insists. “And if we wear pink this time-”

“Pink Marshmallow.” Sungwoon corrected.

“Pink Marshmallow this time, we can wear _Peaches N' Cream_ next time.”

Of course, Daniel would’ve searched up all the related colours. Given how much time the boy spends with his eyes planted on the screen, he should've known.

“Yah, Kang Daniel...” He rolled his eyes, adamant that he wasn’t going to wear the set and die of embarrassment from Seongwu and Jaehwan’s teasing. “If I wear that, the girlfriend rumors are gonna start again.”

“ _Geureoke malhaebwa~_ ” Daniel sings jokingly, grin spreading wide at the agitated look on Sungwoon’s face.

“I’m trying to be serious here!”

“I am serious! They don’t really matter do they?” Daniel shrugged, thinking back to the time he’d revealed the story on broadcast. Most fans already knew the truth anyway. “Unless you’re bothered by them?”

“Of course I am.” If Sungwoon sees the flash of disappointment in Daniels eyes, he doesn’t act upon it. “I don’t like them.”

“Oh... I - I didn’t know you’d be so bothered,” _being mistaken as my girlfriend,_ left unsaid. “I’m sorry, hyung.”

 _Well yeah, I’d rather be your boyfriend instead_  lies at the tip of Sungwoon’s tongue, but Daniel’s already changed to subject to what photos and videos he has ready to post on his Instagram.

 

 **//. boyfriend in {three} minutes** ****

Most of the boys have a habit of leaving the bathroom door unlocked, and Sungwoon really can’t be bothered knocking on doors in their own dorms. Hence, catching another member in there and making a funny face in the mirror before shutting the door again isn’t really anything new.

Yet, when Sungwoon walks in on Daniel makeup-less, top button of his pants undone and about to hop in the shower, he finds himself frozen instead. Staring. 

Let it be known that Kang Daniel had the body of a Greek God and Sungwoon didn’t know whether to thank the gods or curse out loud that he wasn’t shirtless.

Sungwoon knows he’s still staring and that he should just walk right out with a quick apology. But something about Daniel with his soft skin and damp fringe and his stupidly cheesy grin stops him.

“Are you gonna join me in the showers, hyung?” The blond jokes. Oblivious to the effect he has on Sungwoon. “It’s a little early in our relationship, but I guess it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

His face is schooled into a façade of calmness (at least, that was his intention), but -  _What relationship???_

Sungwoon wants to ask about the nature of said relationship so so badly, and in his mind, even though maknae-line would never let him live down confessing in the bathroom, it’d be the perfect time to ask the question. 

To ask if Daniel would like to be his. 

Complete with shared hotel suites, long walks on the beach, couple socks with the little toe-cuts, and tangled earphones even though Daniel likes to use Bluetooth. Sungwoon could even plan all their dates for the rest of the year in three minutes if given the right playlist.

He’d already prepared so many times in advance that the question is just at the tip of his tongue. 

But Daniel proceeds to undo his zipper and kick off his trousers whilst simultaneously removing his shirt. Hopping in place on one foot so that Sungwoon gets a view of everything he shouldn’t have, because his mouth goes dry and his mind backtracks a few steps while his body takes ten and he’s out the bathroom in no time.

 

**//. let’s eat together {four} new years**

Daniel takes another bite of his carefully cut sirloin. The strip long and juicy and definitely not be wasted on anything else but his stomach - as Sungwoon gapes at the way he washes it down with gulp of wine. It will never not be amazing to watch Daniel inhale alcohol as if it was water.

His own tolerance wasn’t bad, but watching the way Daniel drank bottle after bottle still made his stomach feel funny.

Or maybe that was just Daniel.

“Happy New Year’s, hyung!” Holding his glass in front of him as the red liquid swishes smoothly, bouquet opening up right under his nose, Daniel eyes Sungwoon’s glass until he returns the gesture.

“How’d you know I wanted to eat here?”

They were overseas, sitting pretty at a Michelin restaurant, and very much under-dressed given how last minute everything was. Booking this place for New Year’s was difficult, but if there were any perks that came with their names – it would be the ability to get a table at even the most popular times.

“It’s steak and alcohol. You love steak and alcohol.”

“Not as much as I love you though,” Daniel grinned, wolfing down another bite of meat as Sungwoon tried to reason with his heart that the boy only said that because _he was paying_.

“About that...” How was he supposed to ask Daniel to be his boyfriend  _after that_? “Daniel, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“What’s wrong? You look worried.”

“... Well, more like ask you. But you don’t really need to answer straight away, and I think maybe you’d like some time to think about it, but I’d still really want to tell you because it’s been on my mind for so long, and today seems like the perfect day - I mean night - and the candlelight’s flickering nicely to set the mood -”

“Sungwoonie-hyung! Calm down, hyung!” Daniel laughs, hearty and happy and Sungwoon remembers just how much he wants to do this. To see him smile because of him. “So, what did you want to tell-ask me?”

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“But I thought we were dating already?”

Sungwoon nearly chokes and chucks his fork across the table, earning a knock at their door.

“Sir, is everything okay?”

“We’re fine! Everything’s okay!” Daniel - all smiles - good natured - naïve and clueless Daniel assures the waiter.

 _Did Kang Daniel just steal his confession from him?_  

No, no, no that was to happening. He must’ve heard wrong.

Sungwoon did not put so much effort in just for – for a puppy! - to verbally vomit the words he’d tried so hard to say for so long.

Maybe it was the candlelight’s constant flickering messing with his head. Perhaps it was the jet lag and busy schedules. Most likely also his uncontrollable fondness for Daniel.

“My jet lag and our lack of love lives are making me dizzy.” He laughed, how crazy was his yearning that he was hearing things now? “I swear I just heard you say that we’re dating.”

“Hyung…” Daniel’s eyes furrowed and he distinctly resembles a kicked puppy. “That’s what I said.”

“Why are we dating?” _You haven’t accepted my confession yet!_  “What do you even like about me?”

“Your voice is just the type of warm that drapes over like a warm blanket and rolls tension off my shoulders, you’re warm baileys and kahlua all mixed up in sweet hot chocolate on the last day of winter... It helps that you’re good at singing too.”

_Oh._

He hadn’t expected such a serious answer. Complete with alcoholic metaphors and all. By the surprised look of Daniel’s face, he hadn’t expected it either. Daniel had to have recited it and prepared the speech beforehand though. There was no way he could’ve thought of that just from looking at his face across the table while he choked on food... right?

“That’s – ah. Nice. Really nice.”

Finger twiddling is suddenly  _very_ fun. And, hey, look at that random speck of white dust on the carpet - 

“Sungwoonie-hyung, I really like you.”

His head snaps up so quick, Daniel might’ve thought he was imitating Gwen Stacy because - that was it. He’s  _dying here._ Because what Daniel just said sounds a lot like a promise. A promise he’d wanted to offer.

Promises of cooking dinner with one of their arms around the other’s waist, sneakily holding hands while folding laundry and falling onto a pile of clean sheets. They’d wash each other’s hair in the showers and Sungwoon would even let Daniel use his bath bombs in the tub.

Then, while he hums a song as he does the dishes, Daniel could wear those floor-cleaning slippers and show off his latest dance moves.

_Perfect._

“I really like you too.”

Daniel’s eyes light up, and Sungwoon thinks that he sees the metaphorical puppy tail wagging. Thumping from side the side.

“So… boyfriends?” Two of Daniel’s teeth slip out as he nibbles on his bottom lip, waiting for an answer.

Screw it. What was the point of a romantic confession when he could have romantic proposal instead?

”Yeah. Sure. Fine.” His fingers are twiddling again. He knows even his palms are starting to sweat from the way he can’t seem to pick up any cutlery.

From the pout on Daniel’s face, he could tell that his answer hasn’t done much to placate him though. He’d sigh if it wasn’t so cliché. 

The things he did for him…

“Daniel. We’re dating.”

He’d expected it. Knew what was going to happen next when he saw the cheeky grin on Daniel’s face. But nothing quite prepares him for the kiss. If you could even call it one.

Landing at the far corner of Sungwoon’s mouth, into the up-curled dent left by his lips as a smile spreads, it’s barely there and ends too quickly to be able to be considered anything but sweet.

It’s still enough to launch the butterflies in his stomach free and supposedly trigger the fireworks outside their window-view seats though.

“Hyung, I missed!”

There’s a light smattering of red lining up at the top of pale cheeks and along the bridge of Daniel’s nose and -

Aching. He’s actually aching. Sweetly afloat as a bubbling feeling in his stomach threatens to spill over and out as if he’s swallowed part of the Van Gogh’s starry night – inclusive of all its swirling colors and bold brush strokes.

Because even though he didn’t know before, he’s sure now that this is what he’s wanted all this whole time – for the smile on Daniel’s face to melt him down into a puddle of goo and to drape himself over Daniel’s shoulders and maybe get a piggy-back ride out of it.

And Sungwoon knows that he’s probably staring at Daniel – reverent and adoring - because Daniel is giggling – and laughing – and he’s glad he booked a private room because people would definitely think that he’s crazy – and oh –

_Daniel’s the one pulling him in for a kiss this time._

Which is fine even though he hadn’t planned so far ahead and a warning next time would be nice because he’s about to have a heart attack over how cute his boyfriend –  _boyfriend boyfriend boyfriend –_  is.

But –  _his eyes shut tightly when he hears the sigh that escapes Daniel_  – it is fine.

Sungwoon doesn’t like what’s his being stolen, and Daniel has repeatedly thwarted  _his_  confession.

 _“But I guess it’s okay if it’s you.”_  

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend on tumblr - where I usually write 'y/n' fics - as a NY's gift, cross-posted @/ongnable on tumblr.


End file.
